


Bottom by Nature

by Cat16



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: :’D, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Javier Escuella, Javiarthur - Freeform, Jovier - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur Morgan, Top John Marston, morston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: Javier slung an arm over his eyes and groaned.“Pay attention, Javier. Wouldn’t wanna miss the show.” Arthur laughed and Javier opened his eyes, watching John from under his forearm. John flushed a deep red and turned his face to the floor. Arthur rumbled with laughter and leant over Javier to tilt John’s jaw up. “After all, I ain’t never seen a performer good as this one.”
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/John Marston, Javier Escuella/John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bottom by Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as polyamory bc even if you can’t really see it i thunk it. Like the gist is that they’ve all fucked each other but not together, but they knew one was fucking the other and this was like the start of their relationship I guess I dont know I may or may not make a second chapter if I feel like it.

“Javier’s had an… idea.” Arthur whispered to John, leaning down beside where the younger man was seated on the log by the fire. The other men glanced toward them, trying to eavesdrop. Arthur spoke too low for them to hear, and John was careful to keep his face neutral as Arthur continued. “Meet us at the hotel in Blackwater.”

John grunted in reply, listening to the crunch of Arthur’s footsteps as he moved away, then the sound of horse and rider heading out of camp. He stayed seated for a good twenty minutes before glancing up into the starlit sky and making a show of yawning and stretching as he stood.

“Might turn in, boys. See you in the mornin’”

“Goodnight, John.” Tilly said, running her fingers through Mary-Beth’s hair, gently detangling it.

“Sure.” Came Hosea and Bill’s reply, the others grunting their assent. John made his way toward his tent, thankfully one of those on the outskirts of camp, making sure that none of the men around the fire saw as he darted behind it, rather than into it. He was still for a moment before he crept toward his horse.

“Follow me, boy.” He whispered before sneaking down the embankment beside their campsite. He winced slightly at the seemingly deafening sound of the stallion’s hooves on the dried grass.

Once he judged they were far enough from camp, he mounted, spurring the horse into a gallop and thundering toward Blackwater.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

He drew the horse to a halt outside the saloon, dismounting and hitching Old Boy beside Boaz and Boadicea. The three horses snorted at each other, tossing their heads with the occasional squeal from Boadicea when one of the stallions sniffed noses with her. John smirked at the young horses, turning toward the door and stepping inside. He was hit first by the overwhelming smell of smoke and alcohol. He shook his head slightly to clear it as he moved toward the stairs.

“W-We don’t want no trouble sir.” Came the nervous stammer of the bartender, John sneering in response and waving an arm. He took the stairs two at a time, realising he didn’t know which room Javier and Arthur had rented for the night. He turned to one of the women leaning against the wall with a cigarette between her fingers.

“You seen two men come in here? One in a tan jacket?”

“Sure. Went into room three. Looked real shifty to me, only one room for two…” John had already turned away, the woman’s voice fading into the background. He reached room three and tried the handle. Locked. He knocked.

“‘S me, John!” He called, stepping inside as Javier opened the door. John cut straight to the chase once the door was shut behind him, facing Javier and Arthur. “If I’m here for what I’m thinking I’m here for, I’m guessing you got a plan as well as an idea.” He watched Javier mull over the words.

“Well, since we never done this before, no I don’t got a plan.” John grunted in response to Javier’s words. “Who bottoms with you two?”

John snorted at the blatant question. Javier was never one for subtlety when it came to this.

“Marston.” Arthur spoke for the first time, shooting John a comforting glance.

“Okay, he bottoms for me as well but I’m thinking today we switch it around. Given I usually top for you, Arthur, maybe I’ll bottom for both of you today.”

John looked up at that, never having been a top and only seen Javier in that role, he was curious as to how this would play out. 

“Sure.” Arthur broke the silence and Javier began stripping down to just his underclothes. John and Arthur followed quickly until they were in their union suits and Javier was in just his drawers. “What do we-“

“Just… John get on the bed.”

“Thought you were bottoming.” John grumbled but complied out of habit and sat cross-legged at the head of the bed. Javier moved after him and began kissing gently up John’s neck, nibbling but careful not to leave any marks, lest the camp have suspicions. John let out a pent up breath and tilted his head to catch Arthur’s lips as the older man moved closer. He felt Javier groan into his neck and his lips move further upward to his jaw along his stubble.

Javier reached John’s lips and Arthur moved back momentarily as Javier took his turn before placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him to his back on the bed. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Javier’s drawers and pulled them down, Javier lifting his hips to aid the movements. Arthur tossed them to the floor beside the bed. He began unbuttoning his union suit, watching John do the same from the corner of his eye.

Arthur stood to pull the skin-tight material down past his hips and stepped out of it, leaving it bunched on the floor. John had crawled back toward Javier and locked their lips again, cock fully hard and pressed between their bodies. His hips began rolling against Javier’s stomach and John groaned breaking the kiss for a gulp of air before delving back into Javier’s mouth. The other man reached a hand up to tweak John’s nipple and Arthur found himself content to watch for the time being, one hand lazily fondling his balls.

John said something quietly and Javier nodded, allowing John to rest his knees beside Javier’s head. Javier swiped his tongue around John’s ass, his own cock hardening at the groans from the man above him.

Arthur saw his window and reached for his satchel, pulling out a tin of gel and scooping some out with two fingers, moving to kneel between Javier’s spread legs. He pressed a slick finger to Javier’s entrance, grinning as the younger man arched his back in surprise and pleasure. Javier groaned, the vibrations reverberating seemingly through John’s entire being. He bit his lip to keep from moaning again and screwed his eyes shut.

Arthur had two fingers scissoring Javier open now, gently adding a third after several minutes and curling them, stroking them along Javier’s walls to locate his prostate. He did and Javier squeaked, his cock dripping pre-cum onto Arthur’s wrist. Arthur pulled his fingers out, ignoring a protesting grunt from Javier and replacing his fingers with his cock. He moved slowly, careful not to hurt the smaller man.

Javier pushed his hips back, sheathing Arthur fully inside him and gasping with pleasure. Arthur smacked him lightly.

“Don’t to that.”

“You’re too slow, _vaquero_.” Came Javier’s response, muffled by John still kneeled above him. 

Arthur began slow thrusts forward, using every ounce of his self control not to pound into Javier with everything he had. John shuffled around until he could position his cock over Javier’s mouth, sliding it in gently when Javier obediently opened his mouth. John was facing Arthur now, in full view for the older man to see his face relax with bliss as Javier went expertly to work.

Javier hooked a leg around the small of Arthur’s back, reminding him to keep moving. Arthur placed one rough hand on Javier’s hip, the other on his chest, thumb brushing over his nipple. Javier made a muffled grunt, breath panting as Arthur sped up.

“Close.” John huffed.

“Already? Javier must be pretty good.” Arthur teased and John glowered at him. “I was kidding!” Arthur put up a placating hand.

“Sure.”

“I was.” Arthur replied, his words lost on John as he came down Javier’s throat, doubling over and groaning. He pulled back after several moments, shuffling backward and milking the last drops from his cock. Arthur grunted and sped up, jolting Javier’s entire body with each thrust, forcing little gasps and moans from the smaller man. Arthur’s hand snaked toward Javier’s dick, taking it and flicking his hand over it’s length.

Javier came without warning, painting his stomach and chest and whining, head falling back to the bed. John and Arthur groaned in unison, Arthur burying himself deep inside Javier and squeezing his hip to the point of bruising as he came.

“My turn.” John piped from where he was sitting back on his heels at the end of the bed. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“Got more in you huh?”

“Shut up. Where’s the tin?”

Arthur tossed him the small metal cylinder, watching surprised as instead of lathering his own dick in it, he worked himself open with a slicked finger. Javier slung an arm over his eyes and groaned.

“Pay attention, Javier. Wouldn’t wanna miss the show.” Arthur laughed and Javier opened his eyes, watching John from under his forearm. John flushed a deep red and turned his face to the floor. Arthur rumbled with laughter and leant over Javier to tilt John’s jaw up. “After all, I ain’t never seen a performer good as this one.” John fought the urge to smirk at Arthur’s praise, instead adding a third finger and squeezing his eyes shut, lips parting as he exhaled.

Arthur’s hand trailed up to cup John’s face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. He realised he was still deep inside Javier and pulled out gently, grinning at the whine of protest from below him. “I’ll be back inside you soon enough.”

Javier groaned again.

“Lost your words, huh?” John groaned breathlessly, reluctantly pulling his fingers out.

“Yup.” Was all Javier could manage. Arthur barked a laugh and moved out of the way so John could straddle Javier, lining his already re-hardened cock up with John’s entrance.

“Bottom by nature.” Arthur remarked, taking his place behind Javier once again. John was facing him again, watching Arthur’s face as he pressed forward again, slipping easily into Javier’s already-fucked-out entrance.

John rested his palms on Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur placing one hand on his hip in return, the other back on Javier’s hip.

“I’m the luckiest bastard alive.” He remarked under his breath. John pressed his lips to Arthur’s.

“Mhm.” He affirmed and Arthur smiled into the kiss. He felt Javier move beneath them as the other man’s hips bucked upward, desperate for stimulation. He broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow at John.

“You better face your princess.”

John repositioned himself facing Javier and rested his hand on Javier’s throat. Arthur began thrusting into him again and John began rolling his hips, brushing Javier’s cock over his prostate.

“Harder.” Javier barked, losing what small grip on English he had left in his sex-fogged mind.

“What harder?” John growled and Javier’s hand came up to lock around the wrist of the hand on his neck.

“ _Estrangulame_.” Javier hissed. John didn’t understand the word but caught the meaning behind it and pressed slightly harder. “ _¡Mas duro!_ ”

“English, Javier.” Arthur grunted and Javier was still for several seconds, mentally translating his words, albeit slower than usual.

“Choke me.”

Arthur whistled, eyebrows shooting up.

“Jesus.” He muttered. John grunted assent but pressed his hand down harder, Javier’s falling away from it’s bruising grip in his wrist. Javier’s pants became shallower and he neared his second climax for the night. John eased the pressure slightly.

“Are you sure?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes. Just do it.” Javier rasped, tilting his head back as John curled his fingers back around his neck.

“Shit. Fuck.” John gasped as he felt Javier filling him, the sensation tipping him over the edge as he came as well. He pulled off, stroking Javier’s cock and watching the last evidence of his climax drip down the other man’s length.

Arthur pulled out of Javier abruptly, adding his own spend to the mess splattered across the younger man’s stomach.

“‘Shit. Fuck’ indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> There. This is the mix of fluff and angst that i like but y’all let me know what you like :)
> 
> Anyway bye ima go collapse of exhaustion I wrote this instead of my Geography assignment that’s due on Thursday and now I want to die bc I’m too tired to do it now but I have to bc I have like 1.3% done bye *dies*
> 
> Update: I did it and re-read this and I think I’m losing brain cells what is this tRaSh
> 
> Also link to my Tumblr where you can send a request:
> 
> https://crazycat1606.tumblr.com/post/627847905714323456/crazycat16-archive-of-our-own


End file.
